What is Love?
by Peace Love War
Summary: Trust. A big concept, only something so human. Love, what is it? Why? I hate the way you make me love you...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I'm new. So this is my first fic. Please leave reviews. Please tell me what you like and dislike about it and leave in the reviews what you think should happen next. Speak your mind.

It's kind of a parody of Resident Evil 4 with my own character in it.

So without further ado...I give you...

Every Time We Touch

Chapter 1: Say What!

"Six years have passed since that horrendous incident..."

It was just one of those days, you know those when you are risking your life to save the president's missing daughter.

Leon sat there quietly in the back seat of the car thinking to himself.

Sonya his partner for this mission sat there quietly in the back seat also.

"So, señorita when you come back from this mission you want to come over my place?" Said the Spaniard in the passenger seat.

"Sure, I won't...you would've thought."Said Sonya mockingly with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Leon threw a smirk.

"I don't even know why I had to go on this mission with 'you'." Said Sonya to Leon annoyed.

"Listen Sonya, we already went through this, it because we are one of the best agents in the system and the president wanted us to do it." Said Leon also annoyed.

Truth be told Leon didn't want a partner. He didn't want to care. He didn't want or need the anxiety he would have if his partner got hurt of even possibly die. He worked alone. Depends on himself and no one else.

They kept on riding until the Spaniard in the passenger seat had a nature calling.

"Really? Come on does he really have to go? He can't hold it? The faster we get there the faster I will be on my merry way to find the president's missing daughter, and the faster I can go home!" Sonya said pissed this time around.

The Spaniard did his calling and came back in the car.

They finally reached their destination. It was dark and cold. For some reason Sonya didn't like it she felt coldness and evil, she didn't like it.

"You okay?" Leon asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Sonya tried to say reassuringly but she still had a bit of uneasiness in her voice.

"You Sure?" Leon asked not believing Sonya and concerned.

"I said I'm fine." She paused. "Leave me alone!" She said annoyed.

Leon just looked at her.

"Alright let's go." He said.

Sonya just looked at him.

They walked inside the brown, raggedy, messed up looking house.

They had seen a man with messed up clothing on and was putting wood in the already burning fireplace.

"Hello, sir have you seen this girl in this picture?" Sonya had showed the random Spaniard a picture of the president's missing daughter.

He then started to speak Spanish to Sonya.

"Sorry to have bothered you." Sonya said apologetically.

She turned to put the picture back in her pocket.

"SONYA!" Leon yelled frantically.

Sonya looked up and did a suplex to dodge the Spaniard's attack.

"Freeze..." Sonya now had just finished gaining her composure and pulled out her handgun."I said freeze!" This time Sonya said frantically and scared out of her mind.

The strange Spaniard just kept coming to her, as if he had no fear.

Sonya froze with horror. Her joints locked up with fear and she couldn't bring herself to shoot the man.

"Bang!" Leon shot the Spaniard. Sonya is still frozen.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked with concern and a hint of fright in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sonya tried to say reassuringly but Leon could still tell the fear and horror in her voice.

Sonya clutched her necklace tightly. Her necklace was a black choker with a golden heart on it."Leon..." She paused."It was like he had no type of fear at all..." Now her eyes were starting to water but she didn't cry."he just kept walking towards me. I'm sorry I didn't shoot him."

"It's alright." Leon said reassuringly.

That concludes chapter 1. Plz, plz, plz review. Speak yo' mind. Please leave in the review some constructive criticism. I'm sorry of it sucked.

Peace Love War O3O

P.S. I think I have a good idea for a Christmas Special. Do you think I should make one? Leave your comment in your reviews plz.

Peace Love War, out! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm back. I hope you liked the first chapter. Plzz review.

So without...further ado...I give you...

Every Time We Touch

Chapter 2: Bloodthirsty.

Sonya stood there in dead silence still clutching her necklace tightly. She was having a flashback.

"Hi mom." Sonya said talking on her phone to mother. "Yeah my shift is over in an hour...okay mom I'll be safe...okay mom I love you too...bye."

Sonya hung up the phone.

She was just a normal cop back then. Until...

Her flashback got cut off by Leon calling her name.

"Sonya-" Leon got cut off by his transmission ringing. He picked it up.

"Hello Leon, I'm Ingrid Hunnigan and I'll be your guide for this mission." She said to Leon through the monitor.

"Okay." Said Leon, a little agitated because he got cut off from before.

"Leon I want you to head to the village." Said Hunnigan.

"Okay...Leon out." He said to Hunnigan.

"Sonya-" Leon yet again got interrupted, but this time by Sonya.

"I heard her, we have to go to the village." Said Sonya to Leon, agitated.

Sonya was starting to walk away. She stopped and then turned to Leon.

"You comin'?" She asked nonchalantly.

Leon did a fro with his eye brows. 'This girl really pisses me off. First she yells at me and then she wants to act like nothing just happened. What the fuck?' Leon was furiously thinking to himself. He was interrupted by his partner.

"Well are you coming?" Sonya asked this time with annoyance in her voice.

"Yea!" Said an annoyed Leon.

They were more 'possessed' Spaniards outside.

Sonya froze again. You know that same feeling with fear. But this time she came to her senses and shot them.

Leon just stood there and glared at Sonya. She looked at Leon.

"What!" She snapped at Leon.

"Nothin' I was just looking." He said cooly with looking at the trail ahead.

Leon was actually checking her out.

Sonya rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever." She said sarcastically.

They were walking in utter silence the both of them drifting off into their own worlds thinking intently on things.

I wonder why Sonya almost cried? Why is she so agitated all the time? Leon thought to himself.

A bunch of different images of dead bodies and blood all over the wall popped into Sonya's head.

She broke into a cold sweat, still while clenching her necklace tightly.

They got interrupted from their thoughts when they heard a dog whine.

"You hear that?" Sonya asked Leon quizzically.

"Yeah." Said Leon.

They turned and seen a dog trapped in bear trap.

"Aww, you poor thing." Said Sonya concerned for the animal.

She took the dog out of the bear trap. It barked a 'thank you' to her. The dog then scurried away into the woods.

"Be free!" Sonya yelled to the dog.

Leon threw a grin.

"What're you grinning for?" Asked Sonya.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you had a soft spot for animals." Said Leon calmly.

Sonya sucked her teeth."Shut up!" She said to Leon.

Leon just glared and walked away, not saying one word.

Sonya looked, rolled her eyes and just followed.

They walked in awkward silence until they had seen Spaniards.

Sonya and Leon both hid behind a tree and watched them closely.

"They act like normal people." Sonya said confused of why they are acting like that. "Well what's the plan?" Sonya then asked Leon.

"We walk over there." He said.

As soon as they walked out there, all hell broke lose.

"Run!" Leon said to Sonya.

They both ran into a house and Leon had pushed cabinets in front of the lower floor door and window, while Sonya went to check upstairs.

"Found a shotgun and some ammo." She yelled to Leon downstairs.

He drastically ran up the stairs.

"Here you go." Sonya handed Leon the shotgun and ammo to him.

Sonya then brought out her two knives. She kept them on the sides of her lower legs. She is really good at close combat.

"Let's lock and load." Sonya said to Leon with a serious face on.

The 'possessed' started to break into the two story dwelling.

Sonya started to attack.

The 'possessed' were coming in a large crowd. Sonya was slicing zombies all over the place while Leon was shooting them spraying blood in different directions.

"Ding, dong, ding..." The church bell started to ring. Ironically, the 'possessed' just dropped everything and left.

"Were's everybody going?". Leon paused."Humph, bingo."

"That was so cheesy." Sonya said to Leon sarcastically.

"But it was funny." Leon Said to Sonya.

Sonya just glared at Leon.

It was finally over for now...

That's the end of chapter 2. Plz review.

I'll try to have chapter 3 up soon. School gets in the way.

Peace Love War out! O3O 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovelies. Plz review.

So without...further ado...I give you...

Every Time We Touch

Chapter 3: Luis Sera

"So now what?" Sonya asked Leon.

"Well..." He got cut of by his transmission ringing.

"Leon how are you and Sonya doing?" Asked Hunnigan concerned.

"Were fine." Replied Sonya and Leon.

"Good, keep following your same path your headed in the right direction." Said Hunnigan.

"Okay...Leon out." Said Leon to Hunnigan.

They were walking in silence again. Just then a few seconds later, a giant bolder almost hits them. Leon moves swiftly and moves himself and Sonya out of the way rolling down the hill.

Eventually, they stop rolling, Sonya on top of Leon staring into each others eyes.

'His deep blue eyes, I love them.' Thought Sonya to herself.

'Her eyes, like silver are just like the moon, I get lost in them.' Thought Leon to himself.

They just stood like that gazing into eachother's eyes for awhile.

"Ummm..." Said Sonya while regaining her composure.

"Yeah we should get..." said Leon

"...going" Sonya replied turning her head to keep Leon from seeing her blush.

Walking on, the zombies started slinging bombs towards them.

"What the hell!" Said Sonya annoyed.

Leon and Sonya were dodging every bomb thrown at them. Just then, a bomb exploded right before Leon. Sonya looked over worried and concerned, looking for signs of Leon. She heard a gun shot. She saw that Leon was already up a he'd and had shot the zombie whom was throwing the bombs.

"You comin'?" Said Leon cooly.

Sonya walked up and caught up with Leon .

"You looked worried." He said concerned.

"No, I wasn't just looking around." Said Sonya.

"Sure you were." Said Leon sarcastically.

"Shut up and let's go." Said Sonya pissed this time around.

"Fine." Leon said.

They seen a old house with a lock on it.

"Okay so were going to have to-" Leon got cut off by Sonya.

"Bang!" Sonya shot the lock and looked at Leon.

"Or we could do that." He said.

They walked inside, turned the corner and seen a cabinet.

"Do you hear that Leon?" Sonya asked quizzically.

"Yeah it's coming from behind the cabinet." He said.

Leon moved it. Leon and Sonya both brought out their guns. Leon went in first checking out the area and coming in behind, Sonya as his backup. Leon motioned Sonya with his head to go to the wardrobe. There was banging coming from inside of it. Leon was using sign language to tell Sonya after he opens the door ready your gun on the count of three using his fingers.

'One-two-three' Leon motioned to Sonya.

The man fell out of the closet and started to shake and squirm because Sonya was pointing her handgun at him. Sonya pulled the tape off his mouth.

"Ow." Said the random Spaniard.

Sonya then turned him over and then started to untie him.

"Thanks señorita." He paused. "But I have a very important question."

"What?" Sonya asked.

"Do you have a smoke?" Said the random Spaniard.

Squinting her eyes."Does it look like I smoke?" Said Sonya dead serious.

"You señor?" He now referring to Leon.

"Got gum." Said Leon.

The next thing they knew a man with a long, black, filthy looking beard came in with other Spaniards.

"Oh great...the big cheese." The random Spaniard said.

"What!" Sonya and Leon said at the same time.

Without thinking Sonya tried to kick the guy with the beard but, he grabbed her foot. She tried to get from his grasp but he flipped her. It was a chain reaction; Sonya got flipped and fell onto Leon and then he fell onto the random Spaniard, and which he fell on the wardrobe, which made it brake. All three of them passed out.

"Feeble humans...let us give you some of our...power." A random voice said.

Sonya and Leon were getting injected with some type of substance...

Thant concludes chapter 3. Plz review. Speak yo' mind.

Peace Love War Out! O3O 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my peeps. Plz review.

So without...further ado... I give you...

Every Time We Touch

Chapter 4: Crawled Into a Hole

Leon woke up. He looked around and found out that he was tied up to Sonya and that random Spaniard.

"Hey. Hey. Wake up." whispered Leon to Sonya.

"Huh...I'm up." yawned Sonya.

"Hey where the hell are we?" Sonya was looking around as she said it.

"Don't know. Get that guy up."

"Wake up." Whispered Sonya to him and nudging him with her shoulder.

He woke up.

"Ai yi yi. Crawl out of one hole, and into another." said the random guy.

"You wanna tell me what's going on here?" Leon said seriously to the Spaniard.

"Yeah what is really going on here?" agreed Sonya.

"Americanos, si? Now what brings two blokes like yourselves around this part of the world?"

Leon tried to free himself from the ropes.

"Hey!" bellowed Sonya.

"Easy whoever you are." said the random Spaniard.

"My name's, Leon I came here looking for this girl, have you seen her?" Leon manages to get a picture of the president's daughter out of his pocket.

"What are you supposed to be a cop or something, nah you don't look the type." the random Spaniard said.

"Maybe." smiling as he said it.

"Let me guess. She's the president's missing daughter." Said the random guy.

"Okay that's too good of a guess, want to start explaining?" A surprised Leon said.

"Psychic powers. Nah just kidding with you amigo," joked the random guy, "I heard one of the villagers talking about it."

"And who you might be?" asked Leon.

"Luis Serra. I used to be a cop in Madrid. Now I'm a good-for-nothing guy, who happens to be quite the ladies' man." said Luis.

Sonya scoffed.

"Why'd you quit?" Leon said as he was looking at the ceiling.

"Policia...you put your life on the line, no one really appreciates you enough for it. Being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore." Luis scoffed as he said it.

"Used to be a cop myself. Only for a day though."

"Wow, I thought I was bad."

As the two masculine of the three were talking, the more feminine dazed off into another flashback.

"Hey, I think you're gonna have to go on without me," he paused for a quick second, "there are too many of them, I'll hold them off and you and Sam make a run for it."

"NO JAMES! I refuse to leave my only brother; heck you're my only family left, besides Sam." Sonya was crying as she said this to her brother.

Sam was their dog.

They were back in Raccoon City.  
>When the outbreak just happened.<p>

Sonya and her brother were running for their lives, literally!

There was too many zombies. Sonya had just shot one with her handgun, foolishly not watching her back. Her brother James was shooting them also.

One zombie went to lunge for Sonya and bite her.

James pushed Sonya out the way."Bang!" James shot the zombie. But, when he did the bullet went through the zombie and a car exploded separating the both of them...

"Sonya!" screeched Leon.

"Yea!" aggravated Sonya replied.

Just then, a armed Ganado walked in the room with a huge axe. He was approaching the trio.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Sonya frantically.

"On my count of three pull back on the ropes."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

The trio pulled back on the ropes. Using the axe to their advantage, they got freed. The Ganado was still coming. Leon then lifted his leg up and then flipped the villager. The Ganado hit the wall and then its neck cracked.

Luis Serra ran away.

Leon and Sonya got up.

"Wuss." Sonya mumbled. "Hey that was pretty impressive," she paused for a quick moment, "but don't expect anymore compliments from me." she yelled at Leon.

"What ever."

Author's Note Plz Read:  
>OMG! I'm really, really sorry I haven't posted for the longest. I have been really busy with school (you know state testing and crap like that). Also, my computer got a virus. and after I got my computer fixed I got grounded THUMB DOWN!(Look at me rambling on XD)<br>Anyways, I shall try to post regularly. And plz feel free to leave ideas and all that good stuff in you reviews or you can PM me, that's also fine. I also, take requests. Sorry, again.

Peace Love War Out! O3O 


	5. Chapter 5

And I'm back and ready for action! Please review!

Every Time We Touch

So without...further ado...I give you...

Chapter 5: Las Plagas

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's Leon. Sorry I couldn't get in touch sooner but I was a  
>bit tied up." Leon just contacted Hunnigan.<p>

"You and Sonya are okay, right?" Hunnigan asked concerned for the two.

"We're fine. There was a male civilian held captive. According  
>to him, Ashley's in a church somewhere."<p>

"What happened to him?" asked Hunnigan.

"He managed to escape." replied Leon reluctantly.

"Do you have a fix on the location of that church?"

"No, but apparently, there's a secret passage in the village  
>that leads there. Sonya and I are heading back to the village," he paused for a brief second, "Leon out."<p>

Leon and Sonya stood there in silence for a few minutes. Leon found his eyes wandering...and by wandering I mean totally checking Sonya out!

"What are you looking at?" asked Sonya quizzically.

"Oh...uh...nothing..." Leon stumbled on the last part.

"Seems like Ace is stumbling on his words." Sonya said with a smirk. She was looking to pick a fight.

"No I wasn't...I was just thinking."

"Sure Ace." Sonya said with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Over here, stranger." said a hooded man through the window.

Leon looked back at Sonya. Blue eyes met silver ones. Sonya felt a chill go down her spine. Why did she get a chill...Maybe...

"Are you coming?" Leon interrupted Sonya's thoughts.

"Yea."

Leon then started to walk away with his gun up and ready for action, Sonya was also behind for backup. They tired the corner and pointed the gun.

"Got something that might interest ya." With that said the man opened up his jacket and reveled the precious merchandise.

"Ooooooooo...he has a rifle." the childish side of Sonya getting the better of her.

Leon smiled as he seen saw Sonya's face light up. Her smile was genuine...

"Leon let me get some money." Sonya asked...well it wasn't a question it was more like a demand.

"What happened to your money?"

"Please Leon, I only have 15000 ptas and I need 18000...so please Leon." Sonya pleaded.

"Okay...fine."

They handed the merchant the money.

"Yes!" Sonya was jumping up and down like a small child. Yea...her childish side is definitely getting the better of her.

They left the merchant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got to a door. It was a door that had a insignia on it. You had to move the ball around to get it the correct way to get in.

"Okay so we are gonna-" Leon got cut off, Sonya already opened the door and walked in the room.

Leon stood there feeling a little stupid. "Or we could do that." He mumbled to himself.

Sonya was look at some of the books on the bookcase.

"Hey Leon,"

"Yea?" He said as he was grabbing a key out of a drawer an grabbing some handgun ammo that was just sitting on the table, untouched.

"Some of these books are in English." Sonya said as she was still reading some of the titles.

"We don't really have enough time to read any of them..." Leon trailed off.

"Oh...okay." Sonya replied softly.

They then started to head out the next door in the room. She heard the Ganado talking. 'They act like normal people' Sonya was furiously thinking to herself.

Just then Sonya and Leon felt someone behind them. They turned around and the guy grabbed them by neck. He started to choke them.

"Hmmmm. You both carry the blood as us, it seems. Nevertheless,  
>you are both outsiders. Just remember, if you two become a nuisance to our eyes, you will face severe consequences." with that said the man leaves.<p>

"What? Same blood?" Leon looks at Sonya as he says this.

Sonya shrugs her shoulders in reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leon. I've been able to get some new info that might  
>help you." Hunnigan said through the transmission.<p>

"Fill me in."

"Apparently, there's a religious cult group involved.  
>They're called the Los Illuminados."<p>

Sonya gasps. "What the fuck! A Cult?"

Leon then gives Sonya the death glare. "You want to let her finish talking?"

Sonya looks down an starts to look at her nails, she then pulls a nail filer and starts to file her nails.

"Thank you." Leon says in victory, glad Sonya didn't say anything back.

Sonya waves her hand uncaringly.

"Los Illuminados? That's a mouthful. Anyway, I've had an  
>unexpected run-in with the big cheese of this village." Leon replies back to Hunnigan.<p>

"But, you an Sonya are okay right?"

"Yeah...but he could have killed Sonya and I but he let us live...  
>and he mentioned something about me carrying the same blood as them. Whatever that means." Leon said.<p>

"Carrying the same blood..." Hmm...interesting." Hunnigan sounded curious when she said this.

"Anyway, there are more important things than solving riddles right now."

"You're right. Hurry and find that church, Leon."

"Alright, Leon out."

Sonya stopped filing her nails for a quick second and looked up at Leon.

"What's our next move?" Sonya asked Leon.

Leon didn't reply but just got his gun out of his holster. Sonya then soon did the same.

Leon and Sonya decides to pursue The guy. Big mistake, as the Chief Mendez is waiting for him in his room. The village chief decks Leon, who fires off a wild shot, catching the portrait of the occult leader in the head. The chief walks over and plants one huge foot onto his chest, pinning him to the floor. Gunfire erupts from behind the Mendez striking the village chief in the back. He then turns around and sees a woman in a red dress hanging from a grappling gun outside. In her other hand, she is holding a smoking gun. The village chief turns from Leon and charges towards the window. The woman pulls the trigger of her  
>grapple gun, sending her out of harm's way as the guy comes<br>crashing through the window. Leon recovers and picks up his gun.

"You okay?" Sonya asked Leon concerned for him.

"Yeah." Leon replies still trying to catch his breath and confused from the woman in the red dress.

"Good, cause I wasn't going to help you anyways Ace." Sonya said blandly and the walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Leon. Have you reached the church yet?" Hunnigan asked Leon.<p>

Sonya and Leon were on a hanging pathway. It was storming.

"Ah...well, yeah. Sort of..." Leon trailed off.

"Leon, did I mention not to take the scenic route? At any  
>rate, Ashley's inside that structure. Rescue her. Hurry!"<p>

Leon and Sonya then checks the door to the church. They then find out it is locked. Leon then calls back Hunnigan.

"Hunnigan, it's Leon. The door's locked. We can't get in." Leon says a little agitated.

"Didn't they teach you how to pick locks at the academy?"

"There's some sort of indentation like something might fit inside."

"Well, there's no use standing around. Leon, you have to  
>find some way or something to get inside."<p>

"Okay, Leon out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From a cliff, Leon and Sonya look out across a lake and sees something.

"What's that?" Leon mumbled to himself.

Using their binoculars, they spy a boat in the middle of the lake.  
>Inside the boat, two Ganados take the body of the second cop and toss him overboard.<p>

"Shit." Leon says pissed off.

They then take off. The body floats for several moments until  
>something...GIGANTIC comes out of the lake and swallows the cop<br>whole.

"Yo' what the FUCK WAS THAT?" Sonya yelled frantically.

Leon then gave Sonya a disapproving look.

Sonya rolled her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonya and Leon take the boat across the lake. However, the gigantic monstrosity that just made the dead cop its lunch is right underneath them. El Lago emerges from the lake in a geyser of water, nearly causing Leon to fall over. The boat's anchor falls into the water and attaches itself to El Lago. Leon and Sonya is then pulled along for the ride.

Sonya then grabbed a harpoon and started throwing it at El Lago. Leon then joined her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After, tossing enough harpoons into El Lago's back, the monster  
>retreats back to the watery depths. Leon and Sonya thinks it's all over, but they look down and in the fiasco following the El Lago battle, the anchor's rope has wrapped around both their ankles. Leon pulls out his<br>knife and hacks the rope off, just in time before it could pull  
>them overboard. The awkward positioning that Sonya was standing in she fell on top of Leon.<p>

Silver eyes met blue ones...they stood like that for awhile...staring into eachother's eyes...

"Umm we should get going Leon..." Sonya turned her head so he couldn't see the light blush on her face.

"Yeah...you're right." Leon replied.

After getting back on solid ground, both Leon and Sonya are in pain. They are coughing up blood as they stumble to a nearby cabin. The pain is so intense that Leon and Sonya ends up passing out on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Leon and Sonya comes to inside the cabin. It is night outside. He begins to have a seizure as a result of the Plagas inside his body. Black veins start to show up on his arms and move up his body and he starts to freak out...<p>

Sonya is back in Raccoon City with her parents.

"Hey mom." Sonya kissed her on the cheek as she said this.

"Hey hon bun, how was work toady?"

"Good, long as usual...were's dad?" Sonya asked her mother quizzically.

"Your father has come down with a fever honey, he said that someone ha bit him or something..." Sonya's mother trailed off.

"That's odd, cause the police department have been getting a lot of reports of people biting people and reports of cannibalism also."

They then get a call from Hunnigan.

"Leon. Its been six hours since out last transmission. I  
>was starting to get worried."<p>

"Don't you mean lonely? Anyway, Sonya and I started to feel dizzy. And then, I guess we must have lost consciousness."

"Lost consciousness? Maybe it has some connection to what  
>the village chief was talking about...?"<p>

"Can't say. But I'm all right now. I'm gonna continue my  
>mission. Leon out."<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Leon and Sonya acquires the Insignia, Leon contacts Hunnigan.

"I've obtained an object that resembles the cult group's  
>insignia."<p>

"Wonderful, Leon. Head back to the church. Ashley's safety  
>is our immediate priority."<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon and Sonya returns to the quarry area, where the two exits are closed by two Ganados. The huge set of double doors are opened and several Ganados are dragging something...huge, or at least trying to out of the door. The Ganados lose their grip and fall over. Then the monstronsity, known as El Gigante comes crahing through the doors  
>and proceeds to kill every Ganado there. He tries to do the same to Leon, but Leon doges the attempt.<p>

"ALL HELL NO! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT!" Sonya screamed.

Leon looked at her disapprovingly again.

"What? Don't give me that look!"

"You are helpless..." Leon trailed off as he was shooting the monster.

"I'm sorry, but do you want to say that again?" Sonya said this with a little ice in her voice, as she was dodging one of the monstrosity's attacks.

"..."

"Exactly what I thought." Sonya said this in victory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon and Sonya enters the room, as a terrified President's daughter is screaming.

"Don't come!" Ashley throws a piece of wood at Leon, who easily catches it.

"What the fuck kind of throw was that?" Sonya says aloud.

Leon gave Sonya a look that says 'If you say something else stupid...you ARE going to regret it."

"Okay, okay Ace...calm your nipples...shesh..." Sonya threw her hands up in defense as she said this.

Leon rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey, take it easy!" Leon said to Ashely.

"No! Get away!"

"Calm down. Everything's going to be just fine. My name's  
>Leon and her name is Sonya," Leon gestured at Sonya over on the other side of the room who was checking her nails, "we are under the President's order to rescue you."<p>

"What? My father?"

"That's right, and we have to get you out of here. Come with me."

Leon then calls Hunnigan.

"It's Leon. I've-"

"We!" Sonya interrupted Leon.

Leon rolled his eyes at Sonya.

"We succeeded in extricating our subject."

"Good work, you two. I'll send a chopper over right away."

"What's the extraction point?"

"There's another trail that you can take to get out of  
>the village. The chopper will pick you up beyond there."<p>

"Got it. I'm on my way. Leon Out."

"Come on." Leon started to walk out the room.

Ashley didn't follow right away. She gave Sonya a dirty look, looked at her up and down, and then followed after Leon.

"Oh hell no this bitch didn't!" Sonya screamed this pretty loud.

Leon then turned around and then started to walk back towards Sonya.

"Look, Sonya, I think you should behave...considering we are saving the President's daughter." Leon said in the matter-of-fact tone.

"She gave me a dirty look for no reason." Sonya replied, agitated with the situation.

Leon then looked back at Ashely. She was just standing there innocently.

Leon sighed. "Just behave."

"Yeah, whatever...I'll try."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Leon, Sonya, and Ashley make a break for the door until someone from the altar stops them. This guy is dressed in robes and is carrying a staff in one hand. He is the leader of Los Illuminados, Osmund Saddler.<p>

"I'll take the girl."

"Who are you?"

"If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler, the master  
>of this fine...religious community."<p>

"What do you want?"

"To demonstrate to the whole world, our astounding power,  
>of course. No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever. So we kidnapped the President's daughter, in order too give her our power, and then send her back."<p>

"No..." Ashley said barely  
>audible, "Leon I think they shot something in my neck."<p>

"We just planted her a little...gift. Oh, there's going to  
>be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father," he laughs maniacally,"but before that, I thought I might bargain with the<br>President for some...donations. Believe it or not, it takes quite  
>a lot of money to keep this church up and running."<p>

"Faith in money will lead you nowhere, Saddler."

"Oh, I believe I forgot to tell you that we gave you the  
>same gift."<p>

Leon whispers to himself "When I was unconscious."

Sonya grabs her neck and looks down.

"Oh, I truly hope you like our small, but special contributions. When the eggs hatch, you'll become my puppets. Involuntarily, you'll do as I say. I'll have total control over  
>your minds. Don't you think this is revolutionary way to propagate one's faith?"<p>

"Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me!"

The church doors open and two zealots appear, armed with  
>crossbows. Leon grabs Ashley's hand and they make a break for it, Sonya swiftly following. The zealots firing their crossbows, narrowly missing hitting the three of them with their flaming bolts as Leon, Sonya, and Ashley go crashing through the window, and into the side shed.<p>

"You two okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Ace..." Sonya said this as she stood up and started to dust the dirt off herself.

"Leon, what's going to happen to us?" Ashley asked scared for dear life.

Sonya laughed aloud.

Leon looked passed Ashley, and gave Sonya a disapproving look yet again.

Sonya put her hands up in defense and gave a sly smile.

Leon rolled his eyes at her and looked back at Ashely.

"Don't worry, we got into this mess, we can get out of it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that just about sums up chapter 5.

Phew! That was the longest chapter I have written so far. I'm soo proud of meeself ^-^ plz review.  
>Word count: 2,684 <p>

Till next time ;)

Peace Love War Out O3O 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ^-^ Plz Review

So without...further ado...I give you...

Every Time We Touch

Chapter 6: Siege Campaign

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon, Sonya, and Ashley were in front of a large door that they can't get over. Leon then decides to lift up Ashley to get to the other side to open it.

"I opened it Leon." Ashley said in a slight whisper.

"You ready?" Leon smiled seductively as he said this to Sonya.

Sonya stood there blankly...she was having another flashback.

Images of dead, mutilated bodies popped into her head.

"Sonya? You okay?" Lean asked.

Sonya then got a grasp on reality again.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sonya slightly blushed and looked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Leon Sonya, and Ashley crossed the bridge, Leon gets a call from Hunnigan.

"Leon, I have some bad news."

"I'd rather not hear it."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to tell you anyway. We've lost  
>contact with the chopper. Somebody must have shot it down though, we can't determine who."<p>

"Oh that's wonderful." Sonya said sarcastically.

"Great..." Leon said annoyed also.

"We're prepping another chopper for you two. Meanwhile, I want you both to head towards the extraction point."

"Got it."

When Leon Sonya, and Ashley reach the end of the bridge, they're surrounded by Ganados on both ends.

"What are we gonna do, Leon?"

"Yea Ace!" Sonya added.

"I hate to say it, but we're sandwiched all right. Quick, in  
>that cabin!"<p>

Leon Sonya, and Ashley bolt for the two-story cabin. Once inside, Leon attempts to jam the door.

"Leon." Sera is there and he tosses a doorjam to Leon who barricades the door.

"Small world, eh?" he looks at Ashley's chest, "well I see that  
>the President's equipped his daughter with ballistics too."<p>

"Oh! He violated!" Sonya bellowed aloud.

Leon looked back at Sonya and shook his head, Luis grinned at this statement, and Ashley turned red.

"How rude! And I don't believe there's any relevance with  
>my figure and my standing. Who are you?" Ashley yelled at the Spaniard.<p>

"Ho ho, excuse me, Your Highness. Perhaps the young lady  
>might want to introduce herself first before asking someone his<br>name?"

"Ashley Graham, the President's daughter."

"Is she, you know?" Luis asked Leon carefully.

"Don't worry. She's cool."

"Ehh, nevermind. There's supposed to be some obvious symptom before you turn into one of them anyway."

Ashely looks outside, she points and gasps.  
>"Look!"<p>

The Ganados are now outside the cabin and are trying to get  
>inside.<p>

"Ashley, upstairs!" Leon directed.

You best believe that Ashley did as Leon said. Serra pulls out  
>his Red9 pistol, Sonya her combat knives, and Leon his shotgun.<p>

"Okay...it's game time." Luis said.

"Get ready." Sonya said.

They waited patiently for the arrival of the Ganados to come to the cabin.

The first one come through the window, and Luis shoots it in the head, leaving it vulnerable for an attack. Sonya finishes it off by swiftly kicking it, and impaling it with one of her combat knives.

"Nice..." Leon says as he shoots a zombie spraying blood in all different directions.

Sonya sidestepped an attack by one of the Ganado. She tuned behind it, and kneed it the back. As, it stood there dazed for a moment she took the opportunity to finish it off by stabbing it in the head.

Leon was watching Sonya do her battle dance. Sidestep, turn, flip, stab. Leon noticed she did this in perfect sync...no flaws...it was sort of...sexy.

Sonya seen that a Ganado was sneaking up behind Leon with an axe, getting ready to go in for the kill.

Sonya then sprang into action by quickly doing a front handspring to get closer to Leon faster, she then threw her knife past Leon, just barely hitting the side of his face.

"What the hell Leon? You need to pay attention more! You almost got axed!" Sonya was screaming at Leon. "I don't need you to die while we are on this mission! Then I'll be stuck with the blond bimbo upstairs by myself!"

"Sorry." Leon said in defeat.

"Whatever Ace." Sonya bit her lip as she said this to him.

Leon felt a chill go down his spine when she had said that to him. The secret agent grinned to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After, Leon Sonya, and Sera gunned down about forty enemies, the Ganados call off the assault.

"Vamanos." a random Ganado says.

The Ganados disperse.

"Looks like they're backing off."

"Call the ambulance and tell them to pick up your people!" Sonya said in sarcasm and in triumph.

Leon smiled to himself when she said this.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Luis.

Ashley comes down the stairs.

"The bridge I crossed to get here is out, so I guess we have  
>no choice but to keep moving."<p>

"I forgot something. You guys go on ahead." said Luis.

Luis leaves the cabin.

"Luis." Leon says leaning in the doorway of the cabin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon turns around and sees Sonya playing with the tip of her ponytail.

Ashley was standing there quietly.

"So what's our next move Agent 007?" Sonya asked him acidly.

"Haha...you're hilarious Sonya," Leon said bored,"our only choice is to only move forward so I guess that's what we are going to do." Leon finished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So do we go left or right?" Leon asked Sonya.

"I vote right." Sonya said in a disinterested tone.

"How about you Ashley?" questioned Leon.

"I'll go whatever way you go Leon." Ashley said this with some lust in her voice.

"Ummm, Ashley don't mean to burst your bubble, but you have no choice, you have to go in the direction we go in...regardless of what you say." Sonya said in the matter-of-fact tone.

Ashley scoffed and rolled her eyes at Sonya.

"Right it is then." Leon said aloud with a smile, trying to lighted the mood between the two feminine of the trio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sonya and Leon start running down the canyon with Ashley, another giant monstrosity drops in behind them.

"Keep Ashley behind you at all times." Sonya says to Leon.

"Ashley get behind me!" Leon yelled at Ashley.

Sonya noticed the top of the canyon wall is a large boulder precariously resting atop a weak wooden structure. Sonya smiles to herself. She took out her pistol. She shot one bullet into the wood and the boulder came crashing down, giving them a valuable obstacle to distract the the monster. As, soon as the boulder fell they turned around and ran towards the gate ahead.

"Shit." Leon said to door is locked up. He and Sonya started to kick the door and soon enough it opened. "Go!" Sonya walked in, then Ashley, and then finally Leon.

The trio through the second part of the canyon and the walked past couple of small sheds. Once they passed the sheds, Leon turned around 180 degrees and aimed towards the northern wall. It was another boulder that, this time Leon shot down before turning around to continue their run down the canyon.

Again, Leon and Sonya kicked down the doorway.

"Wait." Leon said to Ashley in a voice that sounded like 'If you move when not told to, I'll kill you myself.' Ashley did as she was told an waited by the opened door.

Sonya and Leon turned around to run back towards the monster. The enemy smashed through the sheds that were previously in their way, revealing the Old Key that was just lying on the ground.

"I'll cover you." Sonya said to Leon. Sonya then brought out her rifle and started to shoot it.

Leon muttered a quick but subtle "Okay."

He then ran between the monster's legs to grab the key and returned to Ashley Sonya soon followed after.

With Ashley in tow again, they came up to a locked door in the third area.

They used the Old Key and the trio got out of there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Merchant!" Sonya smiled and walked up to him. Leon and Ashley soon followed.<p>

Sonya upgraded her rifle and her handgun also.

Leon upgraded his shotgun and his handgun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Just before stepping onto the lift, Sonya equipped her rifle and she looked down the canyon. She spotted be able to spot two Ganado along the left wall. She easily took them out.<p>

"Nice shot." Leon praised with a hint of seduction in his voice.

"Thanks Ace." Sonya replied lustfully.

The two just stood there staring at each other...

"Umm...guys we should het going." Ashley said.

"Yeah..." Leon said snapping back into reality.

Sonya's cheeks got a light pink, she looked down.

The trio then hopped on the lift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>That just about sums up chapter 6. Yeah. Ooooooooo...you can some some sexual tension rising between the two...and some bad tension between the two feminine of the group.<p>

Plz review ^-^ Thanks for reading. Means a lot to me.

Oh and I have been forgetting to do this:

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Resident Evil 4 :( I do only own Sonya :)

Thanks again and plz review.

Peace Love War Out! O3O 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Hey, Hey!

Plz Review!

So without...further ado...I give you...

Every Time We Touch

Chapter 7:Leon and Sonya vs. Mendez

Leon, Sonya, and Ashley approach a huge barn.

"You'd better stay outside. Ashley, go hide." Leon said Ashley.

"Yeah."

Leon enters the barn first and Sonya as his backup. It is empty...well, almost. Mendez appears behind Leon and Sonya. He then knocks them to the ground. He then turns around and  
>'casually twists the steel<br>doorhandles like origami.' Leon rolls out of the way as Mendez  
>attempts to grab him in a deathgrip and kicks over a barrel filled with fuel, the contents reaching Mendez as Leon takes aim.<p>

"Hasta luego." Leon said.

Sonya seen Leon. 'Damn he is hot.' Sonya bit her lip as she thought this.

Leon fires into the fuel. The gas catches fire and engulfs Mendez. The drum then explodes, setting most of the barn on fire. Mendez, however, does not die. With a sickening sound, Mendez's  
>spine grows, severing his torso from his lower body. His<br>fingernails grow into claws and two insectlike appendages grow  
>from his back.<p>

"What the fuck?" Sonya says aloud.

Leon is not even surprised about Sonya's mild manner anymore.

As the village chief slowly walks towards them Sonya aimed for his head with her rifle. There was a gas can nearby that Leon shot it and it exploded.

Sonya licked her lips hungrily. "Not bad Ace."

"Thanks." Leon had lust in his voice.

'Why does he talk like that, he keeps teasing me...he knows it too.' Sonya thought annoyed to herself. She looked down and bit her lip again.

Leon grinned to himself knowing that he is getting to her.

Mendez starts to get close. Sonya and Leon sprinted around him.

They turned around and shot him yet again...they kept repeating this cycle...

Soon enough, the gruesome enemy falls to his knees. He changed into a more sinister form.

"What the hell? We still didn't kill this bastard?" Sonya bellowed.

While the creature was on the opposite end of the room, Sonya sniped at his upper body and head to deal the most damage. Sonya followed him up into the rafters during his first ascent. Sonya then ran under him, to the other side of the room.

Mendez suddenly, dropped down to a lower rafter and is hanging right in front of Sonya and Leon. Almost immediately, he swiped at them with his long tentacle-like arms. They both easily dodged the attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for them to kill Mendez.

"Phew, that was a workout!" Sonya simply stated.

Leon looked at her a he grinned softly.

He soon then noticed that a Fake Eye had fallen out of Mendez's head.

Leon walked up to the dead creature and picked up the fake eye. He started to examine it.

"That's dirty...Leon put it down." Sonya said in a disgusted tone.

"We might need it later." He replied back.

"Whatever, just keep that away from me."

Leon then smiled mischievously. He put the Fake Eye closer to her face. Sonya squealed. Leon laughed.

Then a wall fell for them to get out. Sonya jumped out and then soon after Leon did.

"Are you okay, Leon?" Ashley asked concerned.

"Oh, thanks I'm fine too." Sonya said bitterly.

Ashley rolled her eyes at Sonya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>That just about sums up chapter 7. Yeah!<p>

Plz review.

Peace Love War Out! O3O 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back yep! I know there are tons of mistakes in the past few chapters (especially chapters 1-3 terrible chapters I was reading it and I was like embarrassed that I wrote that)...I intend on fixing them when I finish writing this fic... Plz Review ^-^ So without...further ado...I give you...

Every Time We Touch

Chapter 8: Escape into the Castle

Leon, Sonya, and Ashley get back on the lift. Sonya stood there silently...drifting off into another flash back.

*Sonya was standing looking at her parents...dead on the floor. 'I had just killed...my own parents just now...' Her parents turned into the cannibal eating zombies... When she had walked into the house she had seen her father gnawing on an arm...and apparently it was her mother's cause she didn't have a left arm.

Sonya was silently crying. She then took her parents' bodies and buried them in the backyard. She gave a silent prayer for them. She grabbed the locket that was around her neck. She rubbed the locket with her thumb. She had that locket since she was young...

She suddenly got a phone call from her brother.

"Hello? Sis? Are you okay?" James asked concerned and frantic.

"Yeah...I'm fine...but...mom and dad..." She started to tear up, "I shot mom and dad...they turned and they tried to eat me..." her voice started to crack.

"Shit," James said aloud into the phone, "well, sis you gotta stay strong okay?...you gotta stay strong for not only me but for Sam also..." James' voice also started to crack.

Sonya sniffled. "Yea..."

"I want you to get Sam, and get out the house. Meet me at the park. Okay?"

"Yeah." Sonya was in complete tears now.

"I love you sis."

"Love you too bro." Sonya hung up the phone...*

Sonya's thoughts got interrupted by Leon.

"Come on Sonya we gotta get off."

Leon then grabbed her hand as he said this and guided her off the lift. It was an innocent touch yes, but Sonya felt so alive when Leon touches her. Her cheeks got a slight blush. Leon grinned. He noticed that Sonya was blushing.

With the Fake Eye in hand, they returned to the area on top of the mountain. Leon used the Fake Eye to open up the doorway to enter the last area of the village. As soon as the trio entered the area, they saw three torches burning in the distance.

Sonya equipped her rifle and sniped the enemies down. They then started marching up the hill. As they were walking a Ganado came crashing down the hill in a truck. Quickly, Sonya zoomed in and sniped the Ganado to send the truck crashing out of control. Sonya smiled at her flawless shot.

"Cool." Leon said impressed with the shot.

Sonya licked her lips in a sensual way. "Thanks Ace."

Leon had to fight the urge to just rip her clothes off of her at that moment. Soon enough, out of the truck, a number of Ganado appear. Leon quickly takes them out with his shotgun. They continue running up the path.

"On the other side of the bridge!"

"Yeah!" said Ashley exasperated. The trio raced across the drawbridge. The Ganados are quickly closing in on them.

"You take that one." Leon was talking to Ashley. Sonya was busy covering them. Shooting any unlucky Ganado too close to the bridge.

"Okay." replied Ashley.

"Ready?" Leon and Ashley take their positions by the two cranks. Working together, they raise the drawbridge, blocking the Ganados' only route of entry.

"Come on." Leon said to the both women of the three.

"Yeah." says Ashley trying to look cute.

'She's trying way too hard...' Sonya thought to herself.

"Whatever you say Sargent Belt Buckle." Sonya said this in a dulled voice. The trio enters the castle.

Sonya found a large crate around the first corner of the new area, she opened it an found rifle ammo.

"Score." She said with a smile on her face. She grabbed the ammo and equipped her rifle to take aim at the ledge ahead. There were two Ganado to snipe down. Both were garbed in blue. Sonya smiled at her two kills. They headed forward and ran up the stairs to the right. Once they reached the top of the stairs. Just then, a follower of Saddler readying a large catapult, and it's firing the trio's way!

Leon gets another call from Hunnigan.

"Leon, what's your current location?"

"We decided to lay low in a castle, but it looks like it was a bad move."

"Meaning?"

"Well it appears that this castle's also connected with the Los Illuminados. They must not get many visitors cuz they're giving me one hell of a welcome."

"Sounds bad. I have an idea, Leon. I need you to-" The screen gets statically and Hunnigan gets cut off. "What? Repeat, Hunnigan."

Silence.

"Great. Just my luck."

"Looks like we are going to be stuck in this shit hole for awhile," Sonya started, "it's sort of disappointing that this is the first time I'm in a castle and it is full of mind controlled freaks...this is bullshit."

Leon shook his head at the statement. He did agree though. Ashley just rolled her eyes.

Sonya walked around the small room, she grabbed the nearby items and pull the Platinum Sword from the wall.

"Whoa! A real sword...and it's platinum..."

Sonya was amazed. They left Ashley in the corner of the room. Leon and Sonya started heading up the stairs in the center. Three enemies in the upper room were alerted to their position and started to attack.

Sonya easily killed two with a knife to the throat. Leon then finished the last one off with his handgun, a swift bullet to the head. When those three were dead, Leon called Ashley back to him before heading back up the stairs. Right away, Leon lead Ashley to the corner of the room.

After a set amount of time, a large group of Ganados entered the area through the downstairs door and came rushing towards Leon and Sonya from up the stairs. Leon kept Ashley behind him while he picked off the enemies at the top of the stairs. They came in two groups, so Sonya took one group and Leon took the other. At the bottom of the stairs was the leader, so Sonya took her rifle out and easily sniped it.

On the second floor, was Gold Sword embedded in the wall. Leon took it.

"Whoa! That one is gold...so cool." Sonya said in awe.

"Seems like you get distracted easily...the mind the size of a pea." Ashley said to Sonya.

Sonya paused.

Inhaled and exhaled.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Now listen you b-" Leon covered Sonya's mouth with his hand and all you heard were muffled words.

"Now Ashley, that wasn't nice to say. Apologize." Leon said to Ashley.

Leon carefully let go of Sonya out of his grasp. As soon as he let go of her Sonya lunged for the blond.

"You bitch!" Sonya screamed. Leon then grabbed the black haired woman into his grasp. He then pinned her to the wall.

"Calm down." Leon said calmly with a hint of lust. When Leon said that she got butterflies in her stomach. Sonya blushed...she couldn't really hide her face because Leon was really close to her.

'I wonder what would happened if a wrapped my legs around him?' Sonya shook her head and pushed the thought aside. 'Why the fuck am I thinking about shit like that?!' Leon grinned. 'Yeah I'm getting definitely to her.' Eventually, they put Platinum sword where the Gold Sword Was and Gold Sword where the Platinum Sword was. Doing this, opened a doorway on the second floor. They walked through the doorway.

Sera catches up with the trio at the castle.

"Leon!" Luis addressed Leon.

"Luis."

"I've got something for you guys." Sera searches his pockets. Apparently, the item he had for the trio is not there. "Uh... What?! Oh, shit! I must have dropped it when I was running away from them."

"Dropped what?" asked Ashley.

"A drug that'll stop your convulsions. Look, I know you are carriers. You've been coughing up blood, right?"

"...Yeah." replies Leon.

Sera turns to Sonya and Ashley. "And you two?"

"Yes." replies Ashley and Sonya in unison. They both give each other dirty looks for saying 'yes' at the same time.

"Damn it! The eggs have hatched. We don't have much time." yelled Luis.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Leon.

"I have to go back and get it." says Sera. Sera turns and starts to walk away.

"Let me come with you." says Ashley pleadingly.

"Please! Take the bitch with you! But be careful, she might get you killed." Sonya pleaded. Ashley gave Sonya the finger.

"Oh? Did I make you mad?" Sonya asked in a baby voice. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"No, you stay here with Leon. He is better with the ladies. I'm sure." said Luis to Ashely.

"Why are you-"

Sera cuts Leon off. "It makes me feel better. Let's just leave it at that." Sera leaves.

Leon used the Castle Gate Key to get inside he castle. Inside the main hall, Leon, Sonya and Ashley heard someone cackling.

"What the hell?" Sonya mumbles to herself.

As they approach the balcony overlooking the hall, the laughter gets louder, until the owner of the laugh shows himself. The person is a pasty-looking midget dressed in castellan attire. This is Ramon Salazar, Castellan of the Salazar Family. He was flanked on either side by his Verdugo bodyguards.

"I was starting to wonder when you might notice us." said the pasty midget.

"Who are you?" questioned Leon.

Sonya stared to laugh hysterically. To the point were everyone in the room stopped and stared at her.

"Oh my gosh...oh my..." Sonya said in between the laughter, "He looks like a munchkin from the Wizard of Oz..." She continued to laugh, "follow the yellow brick road," she said in the munchkin voice and while doing the dance, "oh this is the highlight of my day," she started to calm down and wiped a tear from her eye from all of the laughter, "okay hold on let me catch my breath," she was catching her breath, "okay I'm fine now...you can continue you're conversation." Sonya smiled at the last part.

Leon looked at Sonya and shook his head and he also gave a slight grin. 'Wow...she's a piece of work...'

Ashley rolled her eyes.

Salazar gave a look at Sonya that said 'I'll kill you the next time you say something about my height.'

"Me llamo Ramon Salazar, the eighth Castellan of this magnificent arcitecture. I have been honored with the prodigous power from the great Lord Saddler. I've been expecting you, my brethrens." said Salazar.

"No thanks, bro." said Leon.

"My my, we've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well-being, I suggest you surrender yourself and simply...become our hostage. Or, Mr. Scott, you can give us the girl, since you're not worth a penny, I'm afraid. You can die." said Salzar.

With that said Salazar turns and leaves, his bodyguards following him.

"I'm never turning into one of them! Never!" says Ashley to Leon.

"Got that right. We'll find a cure." agreed Leon.

"I'm never turning into one of them! Never!" Sonya made her voice high pitched and annoying to imitate Ashley.

"I don't sound like that!" Ashley said to Sonya irritated.

"I don't sound like that!" Sonya said this in the same pestering voice.

Ashley growled at her. "Calm down doggie," Sonya had her hand on her hip, she was calm, "but I guess that's what you are a b-"

Leon covered Sonya's mouth at the last part. "Calm. The. Hell. Down." Leon whispered into her left ear.

She doesn't know why but she felt chills go down her spine, each time a word came out of his mouth. She just loved the way each of the words rolled off of his tongue. Sonya then shook her head 'yes' and calmed down.

"So our next move?" asked Sonya.

"Keep moving forward. I mean that's all we could do." replied Leon simply.

As, the trio approached the nearby hallway a wall comes up in front of them blocking access to the hall further north. For now, they head through the doorway that is on the right of the room. They run down the hall and turn left at the bend to enter a room with two statues breathing fire, forming an impenetrable wall. On the wall to the right is a painting with the Prison Key. Leon grabs the key and takes it back to the previous room. He opens up the prison and they leave Ashley in the front of the prison door as Leon and Sonya head down the eerie stairway. On the right end of the prison is a cell with a single captive inside. Sonya opens up the door and steps inside the cell, and woke the captive.

"Whoa! Da' fuck?!" Sonya said this as she did a back handspring to get away from the captive.

He then charged at Sonya. She easily dodged the attack. He continued charging and got his claws stuck in the brick wall. Sonya and Leon looked at each other confused. Sonya then whistled to try something out. Yet again, the prisoner charged in Sonya's direction. She sidestepped and the creature kept charging into the wall.

Sonya grinned.

"I think it's blind Leon, I think it just has a very acute sense of hearing." Sonya said this to Leon in sign language. Leon nodded in response. He then, shot the bell in the north side of the room. The prisoner lunged forward and got his claw stuck in the bell and wall. Sonya then finished it off by stabbing the parasite on it's back. Sonya then threw the switch in the cell, to extinguish the flames in the previous room.

Leon then called Ashley down to he and Sonya. They then start making their way up the stairs. As, they reached the top, more Ganado were in the room. "Ashley, keep behind me." Leon said to Ashley.

"Okay." Ashley responded. Leon then shot the Ganado in the head, leaving an opening.

Sonya then finishes it off with a knife through the head. Leon and Sonya easily finishes the rest off in the room. They carefully approached the eastern hall, just around the corner, beyond the horse statues, were three Ganado, and one of them had dynamite. Sonya then lured the one enemy into blowing himself up by showing her face to him and then, quickly ducking behind the archway. With him dead, Sonya then, safely poked her head out to snipe the two crossbow wielding enemies that were hiding behind the statues. With those three dead, the trio cautiously approached the next doorway beyond the statues. Just through the door and to the left are two more Ganado and one of them has dynamite. Leon easily took care of them with a swift bullet to the head. With those two taken care of, the trio headed thorugh the door and entered the next area.

As, soon as they entered the next hall, a huge line of enemies started marching towards them from ahead. Leon, Sonya, and Ashley quickly ran to the left corner of the room. They took position, and started picking off enemies as they got close. Leon used his shotgun. Sonya used her rifle. When Leon and Sonya got the upper area clear, they started heading down the stairs while watching out for any other Ganado that might still be in the lower area of the room. When the room was clear, they headed through the door to the left, to enter a new room with a quick puzzle.

"So we are gonna-" Leon got cut off by Sonya already doing the puzzle by putting herself on one of the yellow squares and leaving Ashley on the other. "That was easy." Sonya simply stated.

"Yeah." Leon said sarcastically. Leon, Sonya, and Ashley head up the stairs to reach the main level of the hall. There were enemies all over the place to deal with, Leon motioned for Ashley to get behind him. Leon and Sonya easily finished all of them off. When the coast was clear, Ashley operated the handle in the middle of the hall to drop down a bridge that let them reach the upper level of the hall. Sonya picked up a few items in this upper area, including some extra ammo.

"Hey Ace, need some handgun ammo?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah." he replied. They then reloaded all of their weapons. Leon then piggybacked Ashley on the right wall, letting her reach the top level with two more handles to turn.

"Here." Sonya handed Leon her rifle. While Leon was shooting enemies, Sonya was busy defending her and Leon. It wasn't long before Ashley was finished turning the handles.

"LEON!" Ashley bellowed for Leon to catch her.

"Damn, that bitch is annoying." Sonya mumbled to herself. Leon then walked over and caught her. The trio then walked to the north of the room and then jumped platform to platform to get out of the area.

The trio was walking down the Observation Hall.

Just then, Ashley begins to cough up blood. Leon becomes immediately concerned.

"You all right?" Ashley pushes him away and runs.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

"Ashley, wait!" Leon pleaded.

Steel spikes, five rows each, seperate them until Ashley's back is against the wall. You better believe that Ashley ran for dear life to get away from them.

"Ashley!" Leon yelled. Steal straps appear, securing Ashley to the wall.

"What's going on!?" Ashley asked no one in particular. The wall then rotates like a Lazy Susan, taking Ashley with it.

"Don't worry, Ashley! We're coming for ya!" Leon yelled. Leon then gets a call from his radio.

"Hunnigan, what happened? The transmission got cut off." But that wasn't Hunnigan that's calling Leon. The insane laugh from the other end shows that it's Salazar on the other line.

"Salazar! How'd you...?"

"We've jacked the line. We didn't want you telling everyone any unnecessary information."

"Where's Ashley?!"

"Aw...So she fell into one of our wonderful traps. We'll make sure we find her. Don't you worry about her. Oh, yes. I let out miserable insects out for some excercise down in the sewer." "Thanks. That should keep us company. Cuz boredom kills me."

"I look forward to our next encounter...in another life." The Castilian then hung up.

Sonya then cleared her throat. "Umm...so now what Sargent?" Sonya asked.

"No choice but to keep moving forward." Leon said reluctantly.

That just about sums up chapter 8. Yeah! I'm feelin good. Hbu? Plz review ^-^ Peace Love War Out! O3O


	9. Chapter 9

*Fist pumps in the air* Yeah! Plz review ^-^

So with out...further ado...I give you...

Every Time We Touch

Chapter 9: Separated

* * *

><p>The two then headed down the hall and went through the doorway to the right.<p>

After grabbing the nearby items, the two dropped down into the sewer to the east.

"Ugh. This is fucking gross." Sonya scoffed.

"Well it could be worst." Leon tried to reassure Sonya.

"What could get worst then this? I'm all the way in a different country, fighting for my life, I got injected with the Plagas, we are trying to find the bimbo when we just got her, and I'm in this god forsaken sewer! What can be fucking worst than this?!" Sonya exclaimed.

Leon stood there in silence for a second. "Well, you summarized that up pretty good."

They then started to walk up the first stretch and Sonya heard rapid footsteps nearby.

"Yo' you heard that shit?!" Sonya jumped.

"Hear what?" Leon asked.

Sonya looked around nervously. "Forget it."

They kept walking quietly.

Suddenly, Sonya seen something.

"Whoa shit?! Did you see that Leon?!" Sonya asked hysterical this time.

"See what?!" hollered Leon. He was aggravated now.

Just then Sonya seen an image of an insect looking thing that went to attack Leon. She then took her knife and threw it at the insect. It then showed itself.

"See! I told you it was something in here!" Sonya yelled as she took Leon's shotgun from the hook on his back and finished off the insect.

Leon looked at the insect with discuss, then at Sonya.

"You are fucking welcome!" Sonya bellowed.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Sonya asked aloud.<p>

There was swinging blades to dodge.

Sonya got near a blade and waited for it to pass right in front of her before she did a frontflip to pass it. Leon just did a mad dash to pass it.

They then both headed up the stairs.

"Show off..." Leon mumbled.

"I heard that." Sonya smiled egoistically.

Once on the other side, they grabbed some nearby items and climbed the ladder at the top to exit the area.

Once they opened the door to the main hall; the two heard the chanting of Ganado not far below.

They turned to the right out the doorway and headed north a bit until they reached a part of the balcony where the railing was broken.

Without looking over the broken railing, Sonya equipped a grenade and tossed it into the center of the room. With that one blast, she took out about a half-dozen of the zombies below.

"Cool." Leon said.

Sonya smiled warmly.

They soon jumped onto the chandelier to reach the balcony on the opposite side of the room.

From this balcony, the two turned north again to jump onto yet another chandelier.

Once back on the eastern balcony, the two turned south to find a switch that opens up a few gates. Sonya and Leon both dropped down to ground level, and headed up the steps on the west side of the room to find the merchant, and a door that lead to the next area.

* * *

><p>The first couple of rooms in this area, were empty of enemies.<p>

"Hm..no one is here.." Sonya paused for a brief second,"yea...that's never a good sign..." Sonya finished dryly.

"Agreed."

As soon as they reached a door Sonya readied her rifle and got ready to snipe. As soon as the door opened two enemies took aim at them with their crossbows from across the hall. Sonya acted quickly and sniped them down before her and Leon entered the room.

"Your aim is almost as good as mine." Leon said smugly yet there was a hint of lust in his voice.

"You know Ace I'm gonna act like I didn't hear that."

"What? No comeback. Wow I'm surprised." Leon was smug and centimeters apart from Sonya and her lips.

"No." Sonya breathed out, she leaned in, but suddenly pulled away from him; only brushing her soft lips against his.

Now it was her turn to get all smug, she turned around and started walking, she then looked back at Leon and had a grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

Sonya still got the final laugh.

Leon stood there dumbfounded for a quick second then quickly came back to reality.

'She really got me...'

As they explored the area, Leon and Sonya found two more Ganado to deal with.

Sonya quickly handled one with a swift stab to the neck with her combat knife and Leon shooting the other in the head.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the gallery, there was a quick puzzle present.<p>

"So we need to-" Leon got cut off by the exit to the room opened.

"Done." Sonya said with a grin.

"Great.."

* * *

><p>As hey entered the next room, a small army of Ganados attempts to attack them from just about all sides.<p>

On the upper levels of the room are crossbow archers. Sonya and Leon immediately runs forward and turn left to find a stairway that leads up. Leon readies a grenade and waits for a small group of enemies to amass at the bottom of the stairs. Sonya then gets up to one of the crossbow archers, and stabs her knife through its skull. The other one she finishes it off with a quick shot to the head with her rifle.

When the room is finally clear, Leon and Sonya headed to the upper level of the west end.

"Look a switch Leon."

Leon nods his head as a response.


End file.
